


【ALL爆】乐园🔞

by Pinkonyourpillow



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M, Other, 重口/猎奇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkonyourpillow/pseuds/Pinkonyourpillow
Summary: 💥您收到一张英雄爆心地的拍卖品鉴会的特殊观影票，入场请出示该证明。届时请佩戴俱乐部统一发放的面具，请勿携带宠物及家畜入内，本次拍卖仅对乐园ZERO分级成员开放。入场时间:■■:■■地点:■■■■■■■💥猎！奇！重！口！预警注意(ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)՞💥涉及预警:【洗脑！！！rbq洗脑！！！！药物控制、电击、殴打、强制排泄(both)、异形S■X、尿■及后■穴开发、拳交、呕吐、器官破坏等其他过激PLAY，请谨慎入场】💥💥💥请一定一定注意避雷！！！
Relationships: All爆 - Relationship
Kudos: 192





	【ALL爆】乐园🔞

PART.00

我曾非常亲密的接触过爆心地，他的发丝、他打颤的脚趾头，甚至是他柔软的内腔。

无论你信不信、我都曾深深注视过那双被情欲和痛苦冲散的红瞳，他流下的每一滴汗都像裹了蜜糖的甘露，让人好奇爆心地是否天生就具有这种独特的、堪称放荡又蛊惑人心的力量，从那每一寸鼓起的肌肉下，仿佛蝴蝶一般叫人想要亲手捉住。

但事实上，我只是游戏中的一颗棋子，爆心地与我而言是只能触碰一次的存在——我是负责检查货物的乌鸦，而爆心地则是拍卖场上炽手可热的完美商品。

150cc的镇定剂再加上70cc的肌肉松弛剂，这是我们用来麻痹货物的基本配置，那是一管蓝色的药水，再加入配置的特殊迷药后呈现出一种迷情的甘紫色。

透过面具上的两个窟窿我看到爆心地正快速俯动的胸口，再往上一点看到了他被黑布缠上的眼角。他的嘴里装着犬用的口枷，手上脚上都装着过于沉重的牢铐，咚咚咚、因为不断的挣扎发出恐怖的铖地声。

刚刚战斗过的他身上还凝固着发黑的血块，战斗服和裸露在外的皮肤上都留下了大大小小的伤疤，其中最严重的那块在他的小腹。可能是因为先前太过的殴打轻微向下陷进了一点，紫青一块的，为了炫耀般的故意割掉了那块遮挡的布料。

真可怜、堕落到底层的英雄。

我那多多少少能麻痹神经的废柴个性得以让我能悄悄接近那头负伤的雄狮，在走近之后我发现他的脖子上已经有两三个深色的针孔印。再次感叹于英雄的坚韧的精神力、我几不可闻的叹了口气，将手上的利器插进爆心地高高仰起的脖颈皮下。

【嘎、……咕、唔……！】

爆心地发出了一串低低的呻吟，像是在同什么艰难搏斗一般从喉咙里咕噜咕噜的威吓。他警戒的看向疼痛传来的地方，似乎试图用甩出的锁链击倒来人。

真可惜、我站了起来，看着爆心地徒劳的攻击着面前的空气，在几分钟之后沉沉睡去。

老爷们似乎对这种野性的生物充满兴致，也许是英雄这两个字刺激到了某种背德的神经，这次他们要求不将爆心地做任何的清洗处理，不换衣服，不擦伤口。这一切将会被施加下流的旖旎色彩，成为拍卖的一个环节。

其中列在第一条的就是灌肠和强制排泄。

他们想看英雄被迫失禁时露出的脆弱表情，当连排泄都不能自理，初生羊犊般打着抖却连双腿都站不直的样子。我将目光移回英雄的那张脸上，仿佛被臆想中的场景诱惑般的心跳加速、不得不说，爆心地真能勾起人心中最为肮脏的欲望。

接下来是什么？

我的手指向下移动，这时规矩系着的领结竟显得有些苛刻，咳咳、我心虚的清了下喉咙。在节目单的下半场不出意料看到了许多对于英雄来说也太过的花样——更何况是第一次接触性爱的雏儿。

真希望他能熬过这个。

滴滴滴、腰带右侧的对讲机发出含糊的电流声，在几秒的停顿后紧闭着的铁块再次嘎吱嘎吱的吊起。从缝隙中钻进了许多和我戴着同样面罩的身体，他们撬开爆心地的嘴巴喂了一点流质的营养液，其他则负责将卸下牢铐的那部分细心的涂上一种防火防水的橡胶材料。

【商品入库】

我对那个红色的按钮说道。

PART.1

爆豪是在一片欢呼声中醒来的，只是意外听到的不再是希望与胜利的讴歌。

唔…他在哪、

英雄开始努力回忆起之前的战斗，但大多都是模糊不清的，像一道白色的闪电从他的眼底迅速溜了过去。嗯、他晃了晃脑袋，似乎并不清楚自己现在的处境。

在被搬上舞台之前，他们给爆心地注射了削减危机感的药物，也许还有别的能让这头野狼变得像绵羊一般温驯的东西。我端着托盘站在远处的幕布下，将3000ml掺了强效春药的灌肠剂按照指令上的加热。

【请看这边】

男人的声音在他的左侧响起，沙沙的像是潜伏在暗处的毒蛇，打了一个响指。

他才刚醒，头脑还处在不是很清楚的状态，更别说刚才注射的那些药物、明显都是过量的。于是他迟钝的摇了摇头，主持人的手刚好划过他的侧脸。

他懵懵的向下看，发现那只手正控制着一把银色的剪子，咔嚓咔嚓、剪开他的战斗裤。

【体毛稀疏的爆心地，连这里的毛都是浅浅的金色，和外表不同、这里看起来简直像是个孩子一样】

什么、？他的反应慢了半拍，好像是没怎么明白主持人话中的意思，但下一秒，他的下体就被粗鲁的捏住了。

【阴茎的色素也很淡，里外都是漂亮的粉色】

主持人的拇指下流的搓弄着爆心地的龟头，用指甲盖撬开外层保护着的皮肤，露出里面深粉色的内芯，嘴上说着的台词像是品鉴什么美食一般、下流。

【还没有好好处理过包皮的爆心地、在剥开之后的敏感度也是一流】

哈啊、我看到爆心地被束带绑着的大腿狠狠抽了一下，似乎真的是敏感到不行的样子，一个劲的摇头。男人的手还没有全部放上去，只是用两根指头掀开了包皮顶部的小口，指头向里面陷进了一点，随即嫩色的龟头便从中间剥了出来。

不得不说，爆心地有根漂亮的鸡巴，我将润滑液抽进灌肠用的针管里，偷偷从面具的那两道阔口里看了眼大屏幕上特意给出的商品特写。

龟头因为第一次被外界的粗鲁对待而有些发肿，男人的手将包皮向下一圈撸到了龟冠处，并不清楚性爱的爆心地此刻一副不知所措的样子，他晃着头似乎像借着腰部的冲力将那只手从他的阴茎上剥下，但却被趁机抓住角度曲解成了青涩的自慰。我依稀注意到了男人手间粘腻的水光，随着一次次摆动变得更加粘稠。

大概是英雄本就没有什么机会来照顾自己的生理需求，此刻在被半迷奸的途中竟然真的找到了些快感，太饥渴吗、我想可能是之前注射的药物起了一半的作用。

【150】

商品的展示才刚刚开始，底下坐不住的老爷们就已经急不可耐的举起了标码。

【A先生的出价已经超过底价的三倍了，但很可惜我们的拍卖环节是在最后进行的】

男人拍了拍手，对乌鸦比了个手势。

【现在我们继续吧】

推车被送了上来，摆满了各种各样的奇怪器械，我猜爆心地可能到现在都还以为自己身处梦境之中，当男人的手从他的阴茎上拿下哦时候，爆心地的腰猛的振了下，嘴里含糊不清的呻吟着。他的阴茎还保持着一个半勃微微挺立的姿势杵在那些破损的战斗服碎片里，看起来有些滑稽又可怜。

银色的剪刀向下移了点，刀背沿着他囊袋的中缝向下剪开那剩下一半的贴身内裤。

爆心地的小穴现在完全暴露在空气中了，男人的手向两边挤压着臀肉，一边描述着爆心地屁股柔软弹性的手感，一边让镜头完整的切出爆心地粉色嘟起的肉穴。

【…干嘛、】

爆心地的声音突然响起、这大概是他醒来之后说的第一句话，迷迷糊糊的有种甜糯的脆弱感。他的声音被冰冷的器械扩大了三五倍，成年男性低沉的嗓音宛如低音炮一样直直输入到了大脑中，配着眼前的美色叫人下腹一紧。

似乎是被这意料之外的发展吓到了，男人一瞬间也没了动作，他沉沉的盯着爆心地看，从羽毛面具下的那双异类束瞳里他看到爆心地缓慢的眨了下眼睛，脑袋向一边偏去。

我本以为听到爆心地说的第一句话一定是他的标准口头禅，在见识到如今这幕时，不得不说、就算是我也起了反应。

【喝点水吧】

男人如是说道，从推车上当真取了一杯水给爆心地。

嗯唔、爆心地乖顺的张口含住了水杯的吮柄，喉结咕噜咕噜的上下起伏，而吞咽的声音也被加工之后再清晰不过的播放出来。爆心地的身体在得到水源滋润的同时放松下来，这让本来托在男人的手掌里的臀肉软软的向下挤出一道肉痕来，就连那团可爱的肉穴也折出一个三角的肉隙。

即便是在喝完水后，爆心地的表现依旧是那样轻飘飘的，好像是被洗脑还是催眠了一样，没有过多的反抗、最多只是随着男人的动作发出些难受的哼哼。

于是男人的手开始玩弄爆心地的屁穴，将它拉开用指头刺激黏膜，爆心地呜呜的扭动着，幅度不大，刚好能看到腿隙间垂下的软软阴囊。因为还没有进行过清洁的缘故，后面的展示只到放进一个指节就结束了。爆心地的后穴紧缩着，也不知道是天赋异禀还是什么的，竟然被插出了一点半透明的淫水。

【爆心地的后面还没被开发过，是名副其实的处女穴哦】

男人的手最后向两边拉开，粉色的肉褶子像一朵软绵绵的花骨朵，呼呼的收缩着。爆心地的脑袋歪倒在一边，半眯着眼，现在英雄用的眼罩变得格外色情，这一身宣扬着正义的服装像是刻意被造成这样的情色。

爆心地的鞋子、腰带、上衣都还好好穿着，只有裤裆那一块露出大片的雪白。

【接下来我们来见识一下英雄的胸怀吧】

【哦不、现在该说是罩杯比较合适】

嘶、我听到爆心地明显的吸气声，他的上衣被男人的双手向上直直撩到了胸口，因为特制的紧身布料，那衣服的下摆堪堪卡在了爆心地的上乳，勒出的那一道乳痕，啧啧、女人都极少有这样傲人的大小，更别说弹性了。

男人的手指头一根一根的放了上去，乳肉在指尖累积成一片脂白，像是印证了我了想法。

爆心地的乳头是淡淡的褐色，被玩熟了之后会涨成有点深色的红，总体来说算是偏粉的。当男人狠狠揪起那两颗肉粒的时候，爆心地摇了摇头，一副难受又困惑的样子。看着自己的乳头被两指挟着，向外拉扯变成扭曲的尖椎，然后他的乳尖开始极速的充血，硬邦邦的鼓成了一颗肉球。

【想象一下这对豪乳能用来做什么】

男人就这揪起乳头的姿势用手掌搓揉被冷落的乳肉，两侧的乳肉被聚到了一起，又被一道乳沟划开。我盯着那条肉缝看，如果能用这对奶子夹点什么或许会更好。

【说不定之后会追加爆心地乳牛SEX的特典】

带着山羊面具的男人如此唏嘘道，底下的标牌又竖了起来，接二连三的将价格哄抬到了四位数。

在这里我不得不解释一下俱乐部的规则，那些标牌上的数字并不代表着金钱单位，它们有一套自己的标杆、四位数在这里算是不得了的高价了。

当然价格的高低也决定了表演的质量。

商品展示的部分到这里就差不多结束了，浅尝即止的小菜显然吊起了老爷们的胃口，从底下传来一些不满的声音，说是这样乖巧的爆心地太没意思了。

男人点了点头，确实是这样。

【接下来就进入正题吧】

铛铛铛铛、绑在爆心地手臂上的铁锁在控制下逐渐收拢，原本半躺在器械椅上的爆心地被吊了起来，而那把解剖用的躺椅也嘎吱嘎吱的收拢起来，变成了脚铐。

【相信大家都知道爆心地的本名】

在男人说话间，屏幕上出现了爆心地还在雄英就读时的学生证，学生证上[爆豪胜己]四个字被故意加粗，出现了更多爆心地还稚嫩的脸庞，接着放出的是爆心地在雄英体育祭时的剪辑视频，还有更久远一点的、神野事件。

【在爆心地上台之前，我为他加了一点暗示…他会以为自己是故意被我们抓住，对、像间谍一样，所以必须要坚持到节目的最后，而我们都只是被奴役的无辜群众】

【英雄爆心地必须忍耐接下来我们将要做的一切——为了正义】

来了、俱乐部里惯用的伎俩，在对付这种不易驯服的商品时会先使用洗脑的个性，虽说个性的持续时间不长，但在那之前身体就已经习惯被侵犯了。

我猜精神系在爆心地这边的控制效果可能没有他们想的那么好，因为在男人打响响指之后，从梦游状态下清醒过来的爆心地用力卷起腰腹狠狠踢翻了一旁的器械、那太突然了，就连对自己洗脑个性极其自信的男人都惊讶的退后了两步。

【混蛋、你们这群杂碎的脸老子可是记下了】

【这种程度的狗屁个性、！都给老子下地狱去吧！！！】

Boom、boom，连指手套都不能阻止爆心地的狂轰乱炸，虽然没过多久他的双手就因为爆破的波及开始发颤。不经意间抽搐的小臂似乎暴露了身体的弱点，铁链峥峥作响，好在爆破的威力还不足以将它们击倒。倒是原本摆放好的器材被爆心地踢翻了，周围一圈都是爆破后的焦黑。

不愧是英雄、我这样想着，按照男人的指示将两管肌肉松弛剂放进麻醉枪里。

【唔、什——】

一下就射中了那头负伤又疲惫的野兽。

【我们再来一遍吧】

铁链传导着电流滋滋钻进爆心地的身体里，不知为何他隐忍的哀嚎在我听起来格外色情，爆心地的双手攥紧又松开，整个人像一尾脱水的鱼在半空中不停挣动着。

通电持续了一分钟，爆心地汗津津的靠在锁链上，因为长时间的电击止不住的打颤。

男人走了上去，在背过身的时候摘下了脸上的山羊面具，他对着爆心地说了什么，接着奇迹般的、爆心地放弃了挣扎。

【看来有关英雄的暗示还是过于强烈了、虽然很遗憾但似乎没法再继续扮演英雄的游戏了】

【那么作为肉便器，胜己有什么想对我们说的吗？】

男人的语气忽然转变，那听起来过分亲昵的称呼让爆心地冷颤了一下，他刚想张嘴反驳，但却又嗡的一下顿住了、他不记得他想说什么了。

唔、他的眉头狠狠揪在了一起，嘴唇打颤，他的眼里有许多看不清的困惑，脸上蒙上了一层淡淡的绯红。

【…混、混蛋】

但爆心地还是克制住了自己，哪怕脑子中身为肉便器的幻想已经克制不住的占据了理智的绝大部分。

啪、马鞭狠狠落在了他的侧腹。

【肉便器怎么能这样对主人说话、】

男人严肃的教导着，像是要证明爆心地真的已经变成了肉便器一样，用沾了春药的手套开始抚弄爆心地的阴茎。

唔、唔，爆心地凌乱的喘息着，仿佛处子一般在男人老练的手法下没撸几次就听话的勃起了，他涨红了脸，耻辱的盯着那双戴着白手套的手，他的阴茎迅速膨胀着，龟头撑的涨红。

【…哈、滚…我…我才不是】

便器的顶嘴又换来了几鞭，这次狠狠抽在了他挺起的胸膛上，马鞭扁平的顶部恰到好处的撵过那两颗本就被玩弄的红肿的乳头。

啊唔、！

爆心地仰着下巴低低呻吟着，那几下的惩罚教育将他的奶子打的红肿，乳头红艳的仿佛滴血。他担忧的看着自己备受折磨的红肿乳头，眉毛蹩紧的样子看起来很是讨人喜欢。

【…不要】

他无意识的轻声说道。

【肉便器可没有拒绝的权利、你看骚成这样，怕是再打两下奶子就能出乳了吧】

【下面也湿的像尿了一样，怎么样、记起你是谁了吗】

男人接二连三的羞辱让爆心地痛苦的摇头，他紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，像是要借着痛苦将自己从洗脑中解救出来。

他不说话了，只是狠狠的瞪着男人。

【看来有必要再教育一下】

在男人说出这句话的时候，我看到爆心地狠狠抖了一下，不知是触动了之前暗示中的哪一部分，他的眼里忽然浸过一丝恐惧，不过马上便被倔强压了下去。

男人拍了拍手，从幕布下钻出了两个戴着公牛面具的人造人，它们、也许是他们，长着一身超乎常人的发达肌肉，就和很久之前敌联盟生产的那些脑无一样，看起来威压十足。

【胜己、现在还有道歉的机会】

男人的语气放慢了些，他看着爆心地的双眼，仿佛对方一个做错事的孩子。

【…杀、…了你】

他真的很努力的说出了这三个字。

【那开始吧】

公牛一前一后的围住了爆心地，一只从身后锁住了他的上臂，从胳肢窝下嵌进一根手臂将他举起，这样那两条没了支点的双腿只能无力的在空中反复甩动。

【放、————唔呕！！！】

当爆心地一脸愤怒的回头斥责时，另一只强有力的拳头狠狠击中了他柔软的腹部。

咳、爆心地抽搐着吐出一些涎水，刚刚那一拳要是再往上一点，他指不定会把昨天的晚饭吐出来、虽然只是一点水和面包屑。

那是第一下、男人拿着鞭子，在看到那双眼里狠狠皱起的愤怒时，啪的一下抽在公牛的后背上。

【————唔咕——！！！！啊——】

这一拳明显来的比上一次还要凶狠，公牛缀满肌肉的胳膊一下就将爆心地的内脏搅的稀烂，坚硬的腹肌在这股蛮力下丢盔弃甲成了一团软肉，狠狠陷进了一个紫青的拳头。

这下子出来的东西不仅只是口水和胃酸了，大概是连着膀胱都给碾碎了，要不是有身后的人托着，他可能已经软成一滩泥了。但那一下的冲击实在太大了，即使他后知后觉的想要收缩尿道，腥臊的尿液还是咕咚咕咚的往在涌。

底下传来野兽的嗤笑声——瞧啊、爆心地失禁了——他真是天生欠干的骚货、指不定以后可以一边被干一边放尿。

【肉便器爆心地的废物鸡巴】

他们说。

我看到爆心地脸上的倔强裂开了一道口子，他努力的吸了下鼻子，但是被暴力挤出的眼泪水还可怜巴巴的挂在眼角。

男人的节奏保持的恰当好处，当爆心地能找回一点对身体的克制力的时候来上狠狠的一拳，于是那道本来细束的尿闸又被迫开张，颤颤巍巍的延续折磨。爆心地一边咳嗽一边呕吐，被呛到的鼻腔也随着胸腔的浮动吐出一点浅色的呕吐物，同时也一边承受着失禁带来的痛苦。

五拳下来的时候，爆心地基本已经老实了，也不是说他真的改过自新全心全意接受自己肉便器的身份了、只能说在他那双眼里终于没了当的初不可一世，小鹿一般可怜兮兮的眨着泪眼。

他被放了下来，双手双脚失重般的紧贴地面，蜷缩着躺在自己的尿液里。

男人揪起他的头发的时候，爆心地还在难受的打嗝，一条干净的热毛巾似是给了他足够的安慰，他的脸陷在湿乎乎的热气里恍惚的安全感让他看起来有一丝被操熟的淫乱。

他眯着眼，似乎就这样快要睡着了。

【胜己、醒醒】

男人将两根手指塞进了他的嘴里，粗鲁的拉开他脸颊上的软肉，用指尖去揉他的舌头根，我猜那感觉应该相当反胃，因为爆心地又开始干呕了。

那四根手指像老虎钳一样钉住了他的两边腮帮，逼着他张开嘴露出红通通的舌头尖。男人就骑在他的身上，像是在对待什么肉畜一样。

【现在想道歉了吗】

那两头公牛又围了上来，一左一右站在他的身边，在黑色皮肤下显得更加白皙的爆心地真的像一只小精灵、那么娇小又脆弱。

【…唔……不要、】

他小声抽着鼻子，被泪水擒满的红红眼睛兔子一般的快速眨动着。

【不要道歉吗、？还是说不想再被揍到失禁】

【看、你得说出来我才能明白不是吗】

男人故意的为难几乎快要让他哭出声来，当身体的耐受值达到极限的时候，精神总是尤为脆弱，男人抓着他的头发，往他脑子里又灌输了许多关于肉便器的暗示，任它们在恐惧的皮下扎根发芽。

公牛向前走了一步，他们身上蜷曲的黑色绒毛几乎能碰到爆心地蜷起的手指。

【再不认错的话、以后说不定连肉便器都当不了了】

男人用夸张的语气说道，左右摇摆的羊角真像从地狱里爬出的恶魔。

【不…不要、———咦啊！】

公牛抓住了他的衣领，弹性足够的战斗服便紧紧勒住了他的前胸，爆心地的双手向前胡乱的抓挠着空气，像一只不亲人的猫咪发出害怕的嗤嗤声。

【我、——啊、等等————】

等到他的前胸离开地面足够的距离了，另一只手就顺着他的后背贴了上来，从前面勒住了他的脖子。他被哽住了，一下子没能够发出声音，空气在喉咙里剧烈压缩却没能从他张开的嘴里灌入。

【需要再来一下吗？】

男人的语气中带着戏谑，甩呀甩的鞭子似乎下一秒就要贴上。

【————不、唔…哈啊——对、对不起】

哦、男人拍了拍手。

【嗯、怎么感觉好像少了点诚意】

爆心地终于又被放了下来，这次勒住他脖子的那双手再次从他的腋下穿了过去，像人体十字架一般牢牢架住了他。男人可能还想再做些什么，但底下的呼声却告诉他、该上正菜了。

他妥协的移走了大块头的行刑人，叫人将那把折叠的手术椅子再次抬了上来。

他摸着爆心地的脸，黑色的指甲刮掉一点从眼罩缝隙里挤出的眼泪水——没关系、我们有的是机会。

PART.02  
(接下来有拳交！)

爆心地身上很脏，刚刚的呕吐物和尿液还没来得及清理掉、现在又多了满地濡湿的灌肠液和排泄物。

也许是他们在灌肠液里动了什么手脚，那些从爆心地屁眼里挤出来的东西闻起来竟然还带有点玫瑰的香味，就连颜色也是那样、像是被操烂的粉色。

他被绑在了椅子上，孕妇一样双腿被金属固定住了往两边打开，宛如坐在什么空气椅子上，屁股底下空空的、只有一条湿漉漉的透明管子，直直的插进了他的屁眼里。

咕啾咕啾、被放大的音响尽职的实况转播，从屏幕里，我能看到那条管子尽头安装的摄像机所见的相同景色——粉色的、一层一层的可爱内脏。

当初把这条东西放进爆心地的屁眼里可废了不少功夫——到也不能怪他、毕竟那处女穴本来就紧的要命，特别是在插进了几根手指头之后。

好在老爷们同意使用那些肌肉松弛剂，一针下去爆心地的穴立马就松了，但也不至于太敞，嗯、大概就像是被开过苞之后的那种程度吧，咬住男人的鸡巴大概恰到好处，可惜吃下一根10直径的透管还是有些吃力。

这是第二次灌肠了。

总体来说、比第一次要好上许多，至少不会再有排泄物从那个连接着脏器的地方出来。

地上的脏东西被高压水流冲进铁丝做的栅格里，一两滴从肉穴漏出的甘油糊在地面上，将管子抽出一点就能看到吸附在表面的粉色肠肉。

爆心地的小腹随着甘油的灌入开始鼓起，一抽一抽的像是在忍受腹泻的折磨，他可能是想用手遮一下自己不期露出的可爱表情，已经完全长成了的男人、哪怕是像爆心地一样的英雄也是会为了失禁这种事情难堪的哭泣、更何况被迫排出来的是这种东西。

他可怜兮兮的抽着鼻子，眉眼中已经没有方才咬人的疯劲，随着灌肠液的推入小腹又再度鼓起成孕妇的样子。他不安的向后挪动，奈何连同脖子双手都被缚住了，于是只能拒绝似的胡乱摇着头。

【胜己现在像是被操大了肚子一样、】

【肚皮里面暖暖的是不是很舒服？】

男人明显是在提问，为了让爆心地听清楚他的话还刻意凑近了揪起他的耳朵。

【……唔、……哈…舒…、舒服】

他被迫回应了这句羞辱，因为上一次拒绝的时候他被灌着一肚子春药被公牛一拳打到了流产。

看吧、所以不得不重来一遍。

【……嗯…所以…放、了我咦——！！】

给爆心地设定的灌肠液是超规格的4000ml，如果全部塞进去的话肠子可能会爆开，刚才只是灌到了2800ml爆心地已经难受的开始冒汗、现在已经到了3200ml。

【胜己妈妈想生宝宝了吗】

在爆心地挨不住开始撒娇的时候，软管向里面狠狠撞了一下，准确来说、它是在向内部缓缓蠕动。

【唔———不要、呃唔…好恶心！！！！——】

透明甘油将原本紧闭的内脏暴力撑开，在液压的作用下，无论如何收紧的肠道都只能被打开成一个合不上的肉洞，而那台摄像机就像蛇一样往爆心地的肚子钻。

【——咳、——滚、开——呕】

我看到了红红的内脏、那应该还属于肠子的范围，被液体撑的鼓鼓的，球状似的被挤压成半透明的粉色，看起来很是美味的多汁。

管子还在向里深入，摩擦时狠狠擦过肠道发出咕唧咕唧的水声时——爆心地的大腿忽的绷紧了，几乎是青筋暴起，在深入到某一程度的时候终于忍不住的再次吐了出来、只有一点刚刚灌进去的清水。

我猜那大概是直肠的尽头、拐个弯就能进到他的乙状结肠里去了。

【碰到子宫口了吗】

男人将手指头放上爆心地本就快要涨破的肚皮尖，故意用一些女性化的用词羞辱他。

【胜己，看啊、这里有一个宝宝通道】

镜头朝着身体内部拍摄，将隐秘的内部暴露无遗，它拍到了一个深色的拐角，一圈一圈鼓起的却又和外面已经被液体撑开的肠子不一样的地方、再往里面进去就是小肠了。

【真可惜我们的摄像头进不去】

男人说的惋惜，控制着灌肠器的按钮划到了红色。

一口气通入的灌肠液压迫着胃部和膀胱，几乎占据了肚子的全部，因恶心而出现的不良反应让他出现了濒死的错觉。爆心地哭喊的厉害，手脚打颤却又害怕真一不小心把自己的肚皮撑破了不敢怎么挣扎。

【咕唔——要、死了——呼——！】

他可怜的摇头，因为春药作用强行勃起的阴茎此时已经完全萎了下去。

他又尿了。

【不想肠子炸开的话就要好好回答我的问题】

此刻除了想从痛苦中解放的念头之外别的都似乎已经不重要了，男人擦了擦他脸上过多的泪涕，爆心地的舌头立马就撒娇般的缠了上来，看起来像是完全明白了自己肉便器的处境。

第一问，你是谁。

【…爆豪、胜己…】

他的说话声音里带着一点哭腔，软糯糯的像是一只乖巧的小羊。

男人摇了摇头，伸出了两根手指头、再来一遍，你是谁。

【……爆心…地】

肚皮里因为没有地方来储存空气的缘故，他说的很费力，呼吸也因此变得急促起来。

不对哦、男人伸出了第三根手指，我相信胜己还是很聪明的，那么最后一次机会，你是谁呢？

【我…唔…、我是……】

要爆心地说出那几个字仿佛登天一样难，但男人还是做到了，用他拙劣的表演方式夸张的形容着肚皮爆开后漂亮的景象、不一会，爆心地就哭了。

【……我是…大家的、…嗝唔、肉便器】

他一遍哭一遍打嗝的样子真是可爱极了，我想我这辈子都不会忘记这个场景——爆心地穿着破破烂烂的战斗服，双腿大开露出屁股上漂亮的肉穴，肚皮鼓胀着一遍又一遍重复着自己是肉便器的事实。

他哭的厉害，又怕男人不为所动，于是可怜巴巴的望着自己快要炸开的肚皮尖，用猫咪撒娇般的声音恳求男人放过他。

【肉便器怎么能要求这么多、】

【不过看在胜己这么诚恳的份上，我可以帮帮你】

接着，男人解开了他的双手，并且将椅背贴心的抬高了些。

自己来吧、男人扬了扬下巴。

【唔…嗯、】

得到准许后的爆心地乖巧的不像话，他本能的想要起身，但插在他屁股里的管子却没能允许他这么做。腹部的二次压迫让他想吐，但空空的胃囊和膀胱显然不能再次排出些什么，他笨拙又小心翼翼的抬起胳膊，在泪光中摸索着向自己的后穴探去。

【…唔…、】

他吸了下鼻子，努力伸长的手指总算够到了那根露在外面的透管，还是暖的、那是他体内的温度。

【——呃、——哈啊——！怎么、】

他大概是想一口气把这根管子拔出来的，奈何上面全是活塞运动留下的甘油，他的手一滑，软管甚至连一点都没有出来。他只好不停的尝试，用手指艰难的扒拉着、但被半麻醉的括约却起不了一点作用。

反倒是像在用那根管子自慰。

【你要全部握住才行】

男人又帮他抬高了一点椅背，这下他的整个手掌都能包住那条管子了。

咕唧、管子一点一点从身体内部出产，他拔出了大概十公分便又吃力的躺了下去仿佛真的是个十月怀胎生产的少妇。

干那么点事就累成这样、大英雄。

淫乱，我听到底下有声音这么评价。

【这样太慢了】

他可以用这根管子玩一下午、男人说。

两边待命的公牛走了上来，在爆心地反应过来之前用力按住了他直起的后背。

【唔——不要、不要——我会乖乖听话的！】

爆心地挣扎着，像是要证明他说的话用力往外扯着那根透管，可惜没能出来几厘米。

【我们还得赶下一场演出呢，这样太麻烦了】

【好了，这不是惩罚、所以不会很痛的】

【胜己只要张大嘴就好了】

啊、他没能明白男人的意思，只是下意识遵从着张开了嘴。

【——————唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！】

软管被一口气拔出的时候，爆心地的叫声甚至算得上凄惨，他努力长大着嘴，瞳孔跳动着，因为后穴快速的摩擦感到一阵晕眩。管子拔出像是异形产卵，那一层粉色的肉壁也像是没有反应过来似得被拖出来的一点。

而灌肠液是几秒钟之后才从爆心地的屁眼里挤出来的，先是一大股的透明甘油，在爆心地尖叫的同时剧烈的排出。但当稍微平息一点之后，那东西的流速又慢了下来。

玫瑰、这是我们对肛脱的别称、爆心地有朵漂亮的玫瑰。

【……呼…呼、】

爆心地躺在公牛的怀里虚弱喘息，就好像用力收缩腹部都要废好大的劲、他真的累坏了。

【胜己、孩子要全部生出来才行】

男人用拳尖去捻他的肚皮，爆心地无力的抗拒了一番，终于还是抵不过那股蛮力，他的肚皮随着男人的挤压软绵绵的陷进一块，噗嗤、一道浊流就从他无法闭合的屁眼里喷出。

【啧、生孩子生到潮吹了吗】

【真是贱货】

男人故意曲解着生理反应，在爆心地的屁股上留下几个红色的巴掌印。

【…哈……那、…不是——！】

爆心地的顶嘴不巧正中了男人的心思，哦、他饶有兴致的咋了咋嘴，握着一个拳头的右手越过肚皮徐徐向下。

【胜己如果不被揍的话是不会学会认错的】

【这次直接揍到内脏试试吧】

拳头尖贴上了那口还在呼吸的肉穴，因为方才的灌肠，已经松软的肉壁自然舒张着，在指根突入的时候乖巧含住。潮热的肠肉摸起来像是被捂热的牛奶布丁，再加上先前肌肉松弛剂的缘故，男人不怎么需要费力，爆心地的穴已经吃下了他的半个拳头。

【哈啊、哈啊、呼、！】

可能因为太过恐惧的缘故，爆心地只是直直的盯着男人的动作，他的瞳孔被吓到一般的缩成一束，结结巴巴的喘着气，就好像连开口求饶这件事都忘记了。

于是男人的手向他的屁眼里伸展，啵叽、括约肌终于被打开到了极致，接纳了手骨最粗的那一部分。

【啊唔————、等、疼——！】

尽管没有撕裂伤，但是被塞进一个拳头怎么都算是太超过了，他没有感到明显的疼痛、这也是爆豪最害怕的。好像他的身体已经习惯了这种非人的折磨，就如男人说的——爆心地是个天生的肉便器。

不要、他才不是！

男人的手在肛口附近停留了一会，给了他足够的时间来细细品味肛门被拳头侵犯的奇异感觉。

爆心地的前列腺生的很浅，就离了那么七五厘米，天生就是很容易靠前列腺高潮的类型，可是这些他都不知道。他只觉得害怕，因为男人的拳头，仅仅只是粗鲁的插在他的屁股里，仅仅只是停留，就让他的前面舒服到了勃起。

男人的指骨压到了他的前列腺、于是一道过于汹涌的快感击中了他。

【说什么疼，明明前面已经舒服到立起来了】

【被男人的拳头操也能感觉到舒服吗】

【淫乱胜己、】

咬着拳头的肠道剧烈收缩了一下，咚咚、像心脏重重跳动。他捂住了自己的耳朵，狠狠咬着嘴唇，努力想从那些可怕的声音里逃出来。

逃什么啊、你可是肉便器。

男人咬着他的耳朵。

【好了、来帮胜己生孩子吧】

男人的拳头忽的突入，从爆心地嘴里挤出了一串破碎的呻吟，他又开始发抖了，使劲的往后靠，好像忘记的身后的那群公牛才是这里最危险的生物。

男人托住了他的屁股，踩了几脚手术椅下的脚蹬，嘎吱嘎吱、那东西开始升高，折过了爆心地的下身几乎是一个V字形的将他折叠了起来。

这个姿势的话、拳头比较好进去，男人说。

【————咿咿—啊、不要、好痛！好痛啊…、！】

他昂扬的阴茎离自己的鼻尖只有那么几厘米，明明兴奋的连龟头已经湿透了，嘴里却还吚吚呜呜喊着疼，英雄难道就这么点能耐吗？

【胜己、用力挤】

那拳头像一颗过大的卵，连着脐带往他的肚皮逆生长，男人的手臂上全是被小穴亲吻过后的水光，坚实的挤进去，没过了手腕，大概已经插进去了二十厘米左右。而亟待排出的甘油早就被男人的拳头粗鲁驱逐了，正如羊水一帮顺着手腕和穴口的缝隙往外喷。

他让爆心地收缩腹部，但早就没了力气的英雄却摊在那里一动不动，男人无奈的摇了摇头，还没有下达命令之前身后的公牛便心领神会的捉住了爆心地的后颈。

然后是拳头。

从内部到外部的一记上勾拳，没有很用力，但也足够让人看到爆心地肚皮下夸张隆起的手骨。另一只黑色的、毛绒绒的手掌从外侧盖住了那只拳头，公牛的手隔着一层肚皮反复碾压着手骨突出的指根，而爆心地像是要连胃都要一并呕出来一样开始疯狂尖叫。

【————呃啊啊啊啊！！！不、！快住手！！！会——死的！！！要死了、唔啊！！】

别这样、胜己，我抓到你的宝宝了。

男人安抚道，拳头耸动着向里面又塞进了一点，他大概已经够到了直肠顶部，再往里面、只有手指尖可以搅到一点。

胜己不想把宝宝生出来吗？

【——唔啊啊啊、对、对不起…我错了！！】

【…———唔呜、求你…求你了、呜…我不想生了——咿——！！！！】

公牛松开了手，少了外界压迫的肚皮软软的暴露在眼前，他的嘴边还留有失控的唾液，眼泪水一长条的挂到了下巴上。他看到那颗拳头、像一个崎岖的胎儿在他的腹部跳动着，男人的眼睛就盯着他被弄坏的屁眼里看，好像能透过那里看到一个全新的生命。

咕唧咕唧、肌肉松弛剂的劲头开始衰弱，他的肠道开始鲜明的感觉到那种被撑开的涨痛和太久没能解放的酸涩，他觉得很疼，但磕了药的身体却源源不断的运输着快感，他的阴茎涨大着顶到了他的鼻尖，黏糊糊的拉出一道银丝。

【哦、】

其实爆心地他根本不需要道歉，因为他根本没有做错什么。

【那胜己自慰给我们看吧、用自己的嘴巴】

【证明自己是个合格的肉便器】

男人将手腕抽出了一点，胃部的压迫也随之缓解了许多、至少他不会想吐了。

他没能明白男人的意思，有点懵懵的看着男人黑色的眼睛，在他困惑的时候，男人的另一只手抓住了他正在努力勃起的阴茎，向下用力的崴了一下，刚好能够到爆心地半张的嘴巴。

艳红的龟头在爆心地缺少色素的薄薄嘴唇上留下一道水光，脑中的雪花音嗡嗡作响，他不可思议的睁大眼，那根属于自己的肉棒此时却又无比蛮横的突入牙关闯进了他的嘴里。

他在舔自己的鸡巴。

诶、后知后觉回神的理智叫嚣着不对，两种截然不同的声音在他的脑中打架，他现在有点想不起来了。

他到底是英雄、还是肉便器？

【快舔吧、射出来的话我就把拳头拿出来】

男人不合时宜的介入蛊惑了他，他下意识遵从着指令，张开嘴巴用他红色的小舌去亲吻自己的龟头。唔嗯、他打了个抖，从阴茎顶部传来的濡热快感是他从来没有体验过的，说到底，在今天之前他还是个雏儿，完完全全的无论是前面还是后面都没有用男人或是女人毕业过。

今天却要用自己的嘴巴破处了。

太糟糕了、他似乎忘记了还有一颗拳头放在他的肚皮里，现在他的眼里只有面前的那一根鸡巴，昂扬勃起的、看起来男人味十足。就连吃起来也没有那么难吃…就是它太粗了，含的他腮帮子有点疼。

舔自己舒服吗、他恍惚间听到了男人的问话。

【唔……舒……、舒服】

他含着自己的鸡巴，觉得这是一天中最好的时光，至少他不会觉得痛了。

底下传来的欢呼声他听不太清楚，他看到许多张戴着面具的脸，黑色的眼睛全心全意的放在他的脸上、身上，更多的是他身后那张被放大无数倍播放出的嘴巴上。

【胜己真厉害、】

男人将拳头缓缓的抽出，爆心地的呼吸依旧还是那样急促，呼唔呼、像是下一秒就要哭出来。

男人的一只手放进了爆心地的屁眼里，另一只手搓揉着开始两侧开始回神的软肉，他突出的指节抵着爆心地的鼓起的会阴，用手指头拨弄两边垂下的囊袋，听到了一声嘟囔。

你要用舌头、那双黑色的眼睛看着他。

爆心地半张开了嘴，牙齿好好的收进了两瓣唇里，他伸出舌头，噗、少了口腔包裹的阴茎弹了出来，湿漉漉的裹着一层闪亮的口水，一两滴落到了他的脸上。

他用舌尖笨拙的舔着，像是在舔一根冰棍，但摇摇晃晃的阴茎却摆动着几乎让他错过了每一次爽到的机会。

他的脸上全是口交落下的口水和前液，兴奋的不像话。

【来、重新含住】

爆心地可爱的样子吊起了男人的胃口，他的语气中透着显而易见的喜悦，捉住那根顽皮的小棒好让爆心地重新将它含住。

唔姆、嗯…

拳头又抽出来了一点，这回男人突出的指节完全压上了爆心地的前列腺，他的呻吟拔高了一个调，一脸不可置信含着自己突然涨大阴茎的样子简直堪称淫乱。

他被许多手摁着，一边承受着拳交一边享乐的吮着自己的鸡巴。

【嗯——唔、姆——】

男人的拳头模拟着活塞运动，缓慢塞回他红通通的屁眼里又一气抽出。肛周的那片可怜皮肤被拳根带到了一点，夸张的向外鼓起，弹性的、紧紧吸住男人的手腕。

他要被拳头操坏了。

他的腰随着拳头的进出绷紧肌肉，像是终于受不住了，从嘴里发出几声愉悦又苦闷的哼哼。他的眼睛睁的大大的，眼泪水就这样一滴一滴挂了下来。

【胜己、再加把劲啊】

他努力吸着腮帮子，用真空的口腔吮着嘴里的肉棒，肾上激素极限上升让他有点分不清自己的处境了、只要乖乖按着男人说的去做，他就不会再那么痛了，洗脑的劲头可能才刚刚开始，他就已经受不住了。

他看着男人快速进出的拳头，到最后几乎像是在来回殴打他的内脏。

鞋子被脱掉了，露出紧紧绷住的脚趾头，因个性赋予的甘甜汗液几何倍的发散自己的魅力、整个剧场里都是这个味道。

让人心痒痒。

【咿————呼唔、要——要去了——！】

男人黑峻峻的胳膊折过爆心地的大腿，两片白花花的肉瓣出现在屏幕的中央，往上一点、就是两颗因为射精而快速抖动着卵蛋，刚刚的尖叫让他松了口。于是那根尺寸可观的东西狠狠刮过他的上颌，噗、的一下跳了出来，全部射在了自己的脸上。

真是尤物。

【哈、哈…呼、唔、……】

前面的高潮已经过去了，但后面的却依旧持续痉挛着，爆心地的小穴快速收缩着，一下、两下、到了第三下用力绞紧。

男人的拳头卡在那里，因为太过的吸力一时半会拔不出来。

【胜己，来、看镜头】

嗯、唔，还沉醉在高潮余韵中的爆心地的脸就这样毫无防备的暴露在镜头中。

【告诉大家你是谁】

他的脸上全是自己的精液，因为积蓄太久的缘故又浓又多，他扑闪的睫毛上也有白色的精液，更多从鼻尖两侧流下。他呜呜的咽了口口水，似乎正试图努力看清男人脸上的表情。

他是谁…

他好像是个英雄…

但他在这里干嘛呢…？

爆心地忽然对着镜头笑了。

【唔、…我是…、便器英雄…爆心地】

PART.3  
(接下来有尿道开发！！)

清理OK。

洗脑…嗯、大概也OK了。

开苞…刚才的拳头应该还不算吧。

拍卖是最后的。

我一页页划着清单，思索着那东西到底该要不要牵出来，对现在的爆心地来说是不是还有点太刺激、毕竟为了帮他恢复活力刚刚才注射过那种药。

爆心地还躺在那张手术椅上，维持着方才的难堪姿势，因为只有最后拍卖的赢家才有资格在商品体内中出的规定，围在他身边的男人们只是一个劲的用玩具逗弄着爆心地的敏感点，让爆心地帮他们口交和手淫。

他的后穴还敏感的充血着，因为刚才被拳头进入过的缘故软绵绵的大开着，一副来者不拒的样子，吃下各种各样的玩具。三颗卵状的跳蛋啵唧一下就被吞了进入，男人们觉得有趣，便又找了几根粗长的假阳具，塞跳蛋似的一口气塞进去。一根顶着跳蛋推到了最深处，另外两根没能进去便齐头并进的堵在了肛口没能进去多少，爆发出了哭一样的叮吟。

爆心地的嘴里正含着两根阴茎，毫无疑问刚才的声音是从这张嘴里喘出的，浓浓的精液一波一波射在他的脸上，甚至让他睁不开眼。有几只手从他的战斗服下伸了进去，借着他璎红的乳头自慰，当然他的两只手也没闲着。

【喂喂、再努力一点啊】

【Top英雄就这点能耐吗】

戴着狼面具的男人这样说、他正试图把第四根假阳具塞进爆心地的屁眼里。

【轻点、他差点咬到我了】

熊面具的男人正操着他的嘴。

他可能要被玩坏了。

我担忧的看向男人，往常这种时候他会上来阻止老爷们对商品的破坏，但今天的他却看起来非常纵容，甚至连爆心地哭着求饶  
的呻吟都不为所动。

先生…商品会被弄坏的，我小声提醒着男人。

呵、他坚强着呢，男人笑着点燃了一根烟。

【把这个拿去给爆心地戴上】

【等他射空没力气了可就没意思了】

他扔给我了一串东西，由束带和尿道棒组合的贞操锁。

【他没玩过这个、操前面那个洞的时候注意一点】

男人吹了一口烟。

现在我成了那个施暴者。

为了不扰了老爷们的兴致，我只能从后环着爆心地，他身上总有种独特的香味，哪怕是被这么多精液污染过依旧有那种甜甜的味道从他的皮肤下钻出来、处女的味道。

我和椅背调换了一下位置，这样爆心地就只能靠着我的胸膛，因为我是冷血动物的缘故体温总是偏低，但被操化了爆心地是那样炙热，让我有种被灼烧的错觉。他被我摸的一阵冷颤，几次想回头看我，却又被几只手抓了回去。

专心点、熊面具的老爷说。

我小心翼翼的摸索着，顺着他毫无赘肉的小腹一点一点向上摸，抓住了他勃起的阴茎。

唔、爆心地在我怀里颤动了一下，但放在他身上的手实在是太多了，我不能非常肯定的确认、我真希望他是我一个人的。

接着，我把那玩意拿了出来，有几个老爷看到了，觉得有趣便帮我一起捉住了爆心地的鸡巴。这尿道棒竟然也全然不是新手的size，我看着那柄过长的金属棍子、要是全部塞进去可能会顶到膀胱吧。

【…、唔………嗯、…】

冰凉的棍子没能被我捂热，所以在碰到龟头的时候触感微凉。我上下撸了几下爆心地的阴茎，噗噗的前液就从那个舒张的小孔漏了出来。润滑应该也不用了吧、我用指甲盖搓了搓他的龟头，把那个小孔纵向拉长了些好方便我判断前端的角度。

【哈啊、——什——！】

可能是我的动作太粗暴了，爆心地忽然挣动了起来，他摇头的动作导致那两根含在嘴里的鸡巴弹了出来，被口水稀释过的精液也顺着他的舌头尖咕咚咕咚流进喉咙里。他像一只受惊的猫咪，呼哧呼哧吐着气，面朝着自己的阴茎才吃下四分之一不到便开始有了阻力。

我只好反复的抽插那个尿穴，好让它变得松软一点。

【前面的感度就这么好吗】

本来在玩弄爆心地屁眼的狼面具抬起了头，他兴致勃勃的抢过了我手上的道具，不由分说的便打算一插到底。

【——————唔呃、疼！！！！——啊、】

当然只插到一半就不行了。

爆心地像是尿了，但也没有什么东西能从洞里出来，湿漉漉的淫水从那个被弄痛的尿穴里一股一股的滋出来，随着不断的抽插在小腹上汇成一滩浊液。但他真是天赋异禀，哪怕已经被这样对待了，阴茎却依旧卖力的勃起着，直翘翘的竖起，方便尿棍的进出。

【…呼、姆——好深、疼——不能】

他在我的怀里哭喊着，一时所有的视线都集中到了我的身上，准确来说、是我怀里的爆心地。我不想弄疼他，但要扣上尿道栓的锁扣就必须得插进最深处。

有一只手钻过来帮我扶正爆心地的阴茎，他捏住爆心地的卵蛋用力的往里拧，将它们缩成小小一团从那圈皮带里塞进去。

这东西应该在他兴奋起来之前就戴上的，现在涨的这么大，强行挤进去肯定会痛的。

爆心地受不住了，他甩下的汗液都滴到的我了脸上。

【放松放松、就想象你在尿尿…不会很痛的】

【看、都已经进去了这么多了】

我的安抚没什么作用，也不知他到底有没有听见，只是不停的用湿漉漉的鼻子哼哼着。

疼、不要了，我听见他说。

但冷血动物也就这点好，我很难感觉到愧疚或是同情——于是那根棍子在爆心地希翼的注视下向外拔出一点，翘起一点的头部在狭窄的尿穴里打着圈又忽然一口气刺穿了他的膀胱。

【——————咿、——啊！！！！】

啪嗒、落下了锁扣。

接下来发生的事就好像顺其自然，男人们开始欺负那根无法释放的小棒，用飞机杯刺激他太过敏感的顶端。那些手又回到了他们原来的位置，噗噗射出的精液甚至有些溅到了我的黑色西服上。

男人坐在一边对我招手，于是我挤出了人群留下爆心地一人面对那些豺狼虎豹。

【等老爷们玩的差不多了吧就●带出来吧】

【他太脏了、要好好洗洗】

是、我利索的回答道。

PATR.4  
(嗯接下来有淤泥×爆心地)

●是俱乐部合成的异兽，泥巴一样，据说是用当年那只袭击爆心地的那只淤泥怪的身体碎块合成的，出彩的地方也不过在于透明的庞大身躯以及靠吸食体液过活的能力。

就我看来并没有那么刺激，但至少好过被两条鸡巴的虎鹰侵犯。

爆心地的运气真好、

【如大家所见、爆心地简直是我见过最完美的肉便器，想把爆心地带回去玩弄的话就请在拍卖的时候加把劲了】

男人的拍手声显然没能吸引老爷们的注意，他们的眼睛和手都还黏在爆心地的身上，如胶似漆的、简直难以割舍。但男人拍手的动作却从没停止过，他拍了一下、两下，到了第五下的时候那些台上的人却忽然失了魂一样乖乖回到了座位上。

洗脑的个性…真可怕。

我看着男人重新带上了那双黑色手套，哐当哐当、怪物被牵了上来。

透明的几乎不能称作生物的巨大团块在地上笨拙的蠕动着，要不是那条过分明显的铁链，我几乎都不能注意到那个大家伙…我姑且还是称之为淤泥吧。

【胜己、还记得这个吗】

男人用脚尖托起他的脸，已经被操晕了的英雄不能够很好的做出回应，只是抽抽涕涕的，开始用脸颊去蹭男人的鞋背。

【喂、清醒一点】

他狠狠踢了上去，皮鞋上也擦过了一点精液。

爆心地的头发被他向上揪起，似乎觉得这样听话的英雄实在太无趣的，男人打了个响指，

【接下来才是你喜欢的部分、爆心地】

他似乎抓回了一点记忆。

【唔…你是谁、】

【………哈、放开老子】

但他依旧不明白，自己身处何处，又是为了什么才变成这幅破破烂烂的样子——好像一切回到了刚开始。

对、就是这样，好好用你的身体去感受吧。

男人留下了一句话。

接着那坨不会说人话的淤泥盖了上去，唔姆姆姆——爆心地发出了被噎住的奇怪呻吟，然后他浮了起来，像是被一团透明的东西包裹住了，他捂着喉咙，似乎有东西从他的嘴里钻了进去。

咕噜咕噜、那东西开始工作了。

我开始意识到，它绝对没有我想的那么简单。

似乎无论什么形态的淤泥总都能引起爆心地的强烈不适，当那东西极其快速的将他包裹起来的时候，身体几乎快到极限的英雄硬是逼出了两朵爆破的火花，boom、只消一下就消失在海洋中了。

【哈————混蛋、你——！！！】

他可能是记忆混乱了，竟然觉得面前这头就是当年袭击他的淤泥怪，但或多或少的、现在的处境和当年也没什么区别——他依旧是无法反抗的那个爆豪胜己——他的手脚扑腾着、一下就被触手牢牢缚住了。

【为…姆——什么、】

真可爱，他竟然在喊ALLMIGHT的名字。

【最糟糕的回忆不是吗】

男人在我的身边狂笑不止。

爆心地被反反复复折腾了很久，淤泥在吸完皮肤上的精液之后开始向身体内侧进发，可能是那些射进爆心地屁眼里的精液吸引了它，也可能它的生理设定就是这样的。

总之它托起了爆心地的屁股，透明的毫无遮挡的肉穴被分出的一支触手用力的搅了进去。我听到了一声微弱的呼喊，啵唧一下、男人刚射进的乳白色体液就被噗的挤了出来——在真空的状态下尤为壮观。

爆心地仰着脖子，却连摇头都无法做到。

于是那根鸡巴破开层层的肉壁，将他被搅的稀巴烂的屁股里面翻到了阳光下。

人的内脏原来是这样的吗、我痴痴的盯着爆心地暴露出的粉色内脏，被压迫般的随着急促的呼吸不停收缩的花心。

【——呼、姆——不、不要——】

那东西似乎进入到了一个另他难过的深度，爆心地的四肢爆发着惊人的韧性，折过的腰窝深深的陷了进去，他勃起了。

因为被淤泥怪侵犯屁眼就感觉快乐的身体令他感到疑惑，爆心地眼里闪亮亮的泪光还没来得及滴下就被怪物的皮肤吸收了。他大张着嘴，让人能看到他因为尖叫而不断收缩的喉咙口，他的舌头被透明的触手压着，于是不停的干呕。

【真惊人，你看他的屁眼、缩的好厉害】

【一副急不可待的样子，等着被谁操呢】

台下的声音不断奸污着他的耳朵、就连英雄都没法承受的羞辱。

吼姆——

那怪物似是爽到了，竟然开始嗷嗷的淫叫，挤成一团的身体将爆心地压的更是难受，泛着被蹂躏过的紫青，身体倒是干净了。

他没法控制自己的括约肌收缩，哪怕是在夺回了意识之后，他依旧抵不过那触手的暴力开垦。一节一节的不知道是怎样的一根怪兽鸡巴在他的屁股里横冲直撞，并不拔出、只是纵向的来回拍打着肉壁，一下一下鞭笞这他的腺体。

前列腺被反复挤压的感觉让他有些想吐，但已经被开发的身体却快活的很，他的屁眼一缩一缩的痉挛着，被束缚着的卵蛋涨的通红。

他想射、却又射不出来。

只能像个便器套子一样串在怪物的阴茎上吚吚呜呜的哭泣。

【……唔呼——、——！！！】

不可思议！

爆心地竟然靠着屁穴就高潮了。

我的脸涨的通红，在看到爆心地因为措手不及的高潮失神尖叫的时候捂住了自己鼓起的裆部。

【只靠后穴就高潮了、不愧是top英雄啊】

底下传来的谩骂声啪啪的打在爆心地弓起的脊背上。

【哈哈哈什么英雄啊、肉便器还差不多吧】

【之前还哭着想要舔我鸡巴】

【看来事务所的几个top英雄们满足不了你的饥饿小穴、其实也是自愿来这里的吧】

不要再说了、唔——！

爆心地脸上露出了极为痛苦的表情，但因为阴茎抽插带来的剧烈快感显得有些扭曲。他的背绷的紧紧的，后穴不可思议的开始快速收缩，仿佛能在这些痛苦和羞辱中达到二次高潮。

呼…、对不起——哈啊、我是肉便器英雄——

他似乎听到了自己的声音。

咕姆姆姆姆————！！！！！

怪物开始射精了，它的脏器都是透明的，我一开始不确定它有这些东西。

直到那根插进爆心地屁股里的东西开始泵出白色的像是精液一样的东西，接着那些白色的液体开始充满它的身体，让人能够看清那根插在爆心地屁眼里的可怕物什、以及那团白乎乎的几乎占据怪物半个身体的巨大阴囊。

BOOM——！！！！

怪物在射精结束后爆炸般的化成了一滩液体，而爆心地窝在地上、就像一只刚破羊水的可怜小鹿。

一股股透明的液体从他的股间流出，止不住的、只要一收缩屁眼就会噗噗的往外喷。

【哈、……唔——】

求求你、轻点…

他说。

PART.5

【一千五百！】

一千五百一次、

【三千两百！！】

【五千八百！！！】

一万、两次！

【两万三千！】

两万三千、成交！

啪、

但在这里的交易用的榔锤却换成了小头的马鞭，每当下面举起一块牌子，商品的屁股上都要挨上一下。迫不及待的、牌子一块一块前仆后继的竖起，所以说在这里价格被哄抬太高的话可能会出现意外。

爆心地这边，还差一百八十下、

握着鞭柄的牛头人重复着机械的动作，而爆心地的屁股上已经一片红肿几乎没有地方可以落脚了。那两片白花花的臀瓣被揍的稀烂，浮肿的那一圈显得格外突出，爆心地有一对女人一样的肥臀。

【抽鸡巴的话，一下可以抵五鞭】

男人俯下身照看那张泪涕纵横的可爱脸蛋，手指哪怕只是轻轻抚摸过，便让他一阵紧颤。但爆心地只是狠狠咬着下唇，把那些耻辱的快感牢牢锁进喉咙里。

【…唔、】

他又回到那张该死的手术椅上了、

这回男人将脚蹬踩到了极限，嘎吱嘎吱、几乎将爆心地整个折叠了起来，他的腿也被迫收着，维持一个M字大开的困难姿势，鸡巴就躺在自己的乳沟里，看起来色情极了。

【…、你他妈…】

【谁会向…你这种垃圾、！唔——！】

啪、又是一道大力的鞭击。

用这种鞭子抽人的声音很响、但只是雷声大雨点小，鞭头覆盖的那一小片往往要打上几鞭才会发红。

如果不是之前已经挨了那么一百鞭，我想他还是很乐意牺牲自己的屁股。

【到两百下的时候再考虑吧】

男人收起了怜悯的态度，刻意为了折磨他、将按摩棒开到了最大。

咕呜呜呜呜————！！！

爆心地的前列腺真的很弱呢。

之前哪怕是被打疼了也只是一个劲瞪人的爆心地在被操了屁股之后立马就软了下来，该怎么说呢、也许真的是天赋异禀吧。

没被玩具操几下，他的鸡巴又翘得老高，嘴里呜呜的叫着，要不是有尿道棒堵着、可能一下就射出来了。啪、又是一道红痕，密集的击打在他右侧的那瓣上，扁平的顶部刚好一下拍扁了他的会阴。

唔、他的眼睛有一瞬间的失神，好像那一下打的他舒服极了。

【说不定连这样都能高潮】

【便器英雄、】

男人嘲讽着，看到爆心地的脸烧得通红。

爆心地恍惚着，就连他自己都不能否认确实有在这种虐待中得到了快感，那只恶魔死死缠着他不放，仅仅只依靠腺体的片刻慰藉都能让殴打变得甜蜜起来。

不可能的…这些不过都只是药物的作用

啪、

又是一下，将他狠狠的抽醒了。

这种便器一样的身体…

【两百零一下了、胜己】

就如男人报数的那样，爆心地汗津津的像是刚从水里捞出一样，被操化了般散着股骚人的甜劲。

【刚刚又被追加了五十票，所以还剩下一百三十下】

【还没被操之前连屁股都被抽烂了】

【真可怜、】

这次行刑者换成了男人自己，他将一层透明的油脂抹开了涂在爆心地受伤的臀瓣上，稍加用力，便能听到他哭一般的闷哼。

这样严重的伤，就算是被买回去了也要养上个三四天吧、

男人说的平淡，不痛不痒的在伤口上捂上两掌。

【——咿————、疼、疼——！】

他将自己紧紧的缩在了一起，眼泪水伴着鼻涕稀里哗啦流了满脸，就算是吃硬不吃软的英雄也受不了这种三番五次的折磨。

我看着他的眼，从倔强变成一无所有。

不知不觉他又坠进男人的陷阱里了。

【没关系，肉便器就算只有嘴也够用了】

【反正插你的人不觉得疼】

男人将挤出一截的震动棒又狠狠推了回去，咕唧咕唧，带出了一坨透明的润滑液。

那么我们再来一次吧、他扬了扬手上的鞭子。

【——咿、唔…不、不要】

爆心地害怕的缩紧了肩膀，他似乎又被那些莫须有的幻觉所支配了，他紧紧缩着膝盖，哪怕不能移动分毫却依旧妄想着它能遮住点什么。

他已经能感觉到那种疼了，比他所经历过的任何伤痛都要难熬，在他的自尊心上挖孔，打的他体无完肤，他的身体告诉他、他受不了哪怕再一下。

【…求你了……哈…、只要别再打那里】

光靠前列腺来带的慰藉已经远远跟不上屁股瓣上火辣辣的疼痛了，他艰难的抬着腰，为了让玩具能全部磨到腺体几乎将背部弓至疼空。现在，性爱对他而言，更像是止痛药和创口贴。

他们说的对…也许爆心地是个天生的肉便器。

不要打哪里、于是

男人追问。

【打…、唔……打屁股……不要】

好、那你说，我下一鞭子该抽哪里？

【唔、】

爆心地沉默了很久，他憋着眉头努力的回想，他感觉到了那两个字已经到了他的喉咙口，却又怎么都无法说出来。

他红红的眼睛望着那根甩啊甩的皮鞭，被脑子里的声音搅的一团糟——快说啊、你这个肉便器！说你不要再被抽屁股了、请主人抽你的变态鸡巴！

唔不、他用力摇了摇头，难受极了流了很多眼泪。

他快要走到那一步了。

【胜己…我听到你脑子里的声音了】

男人也意识到了，他的笑容忽然变得很玩味，虚虚张嘴对着爆心地做了个口型。

啊…

他就这样乖乖的说了出来。

【请…唔、…请你……抽我的变态鸡巴…】

这样才是乖孩子。

于是那一下落在他通红的阴茎上，几乎打的他快要失禁。

【哈啊、————】

但从爆心地嘴里穿出的呻吟却又是那么甜蜜，嗯呼、他的屁眼用力缩了一下，下一鞭又落在他的卵蛋上。

他真的能就这样达到高潮、不可思议。

当男人取下那根尿道玩具的时候，啪、热辣的鞭风刮在他的龟头上，一口气挤出了一些透明的尿液。他的阴茎胡乱弹动着，因为高潮的缘故四处喷洒着尿液和精液的混合物。

那是我平生见过最好的演出。

❤END

感谢看到这里的大家，愿意忍受我的重口性癖(ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)՞土下座！  
如果有后续的话大概是爆的身体被完全改造成了肉便器后被英雄救出来变成国家公认的英雄公交车的故事，如果附带可以生孩子的个性就好了…(我是泥石流)


End file.
